


For Want of Dragons - A Star War Space Dragons AU

by Azei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Babies, Dragons, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Kid Fic, Platonic Relationships, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Secret Marriage, Sort Of, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: I had a dream about dragons in the Star Wars Universe, specifically a dragon in the Temple- so here it is, my notes on Space Dragon AU. You may use the idea but be sure to credit me and I look forward to any works if they are done.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, blink and you'll miss it - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/gifts).



> If you have extra ideas- let me know and I can add them to the list

* * *

Ok, so this all came into a weird dream but what if there were space dragons in the Star Wars Universe? These are my notes for such a universe. On to the fun stuff! (you may pick and choose from this all)

  * space dragons are old. like Yoda old- maybe a little older up to you but honestly I view it as Yoda and the space dragon are good friends and he finds it funny as hell that no one can tell her age. (I view the dragon as a girl but that's just because I want her to be a creche mother and take care of younglings- you can change the gender but I did already name her as Creche Mother Esilth)
  * Yes, she is a creche mother- this has to do with her background in the temple itself
  * because she is so old but looks incredibly young, everyone knows who she is they can never just pinpoint when she showed up and Yoda, the little troll he is, does not tell anyone either
  * she has a dragon form- like a full-on breathing fire dragon. she hasn't used it in eons because where's the fun in that if she can't mess with people a little bit
  * as she is a space dragon, she can fly in space- but only in her dragon form. because I love the thought of dragons just chilling in space.
  * Space dragons are Children of the Force- born from the heat of the galaxy and the Force itself. This means...Anakin and space dragons are siblings which mean Luke and Leia have an aunt who's also a space dragon
  * space dragons were immense beings of power who used to roam the galaxy as they pleased. 
  * all of the space dragons met their end in various ways- either through wars with the sith, from unfortunate accidents or hunted down. As such, few live in the age of the republic. Esilth is one of them and she believes herself to be the last, unable to sense any of her kin
  * force sensitive beings, who they call the Ekkai, are considered second siblings.
  * many of Esilth kind chose to have Jedi/Ekkai riders- Nereesh was Esilth's rider who perished in the Sith Wars after they were shot down
  * space dragons had Jedi riders who they viewed as a family in an unshakeable way. So, once upon a time, she had a rider named Nereesh. In my mind, Nereesh was a female togruta Jedi. After her rider/sisters death, Esilth keeps Nereesh's lightsaber at her side, polishing it and taking care of the last thing she has of her sister
  * she decided that she would guard the Jedi Temple (since her sister was said to rest there) and in time she came to view the Jedi as her family as Nereesh viewed them as such. Because of this, she hoards little trinkets and knick-knacks from every Jedi she's met.
  * she has known Yoda the longest though once every few decades she'll make a great relationship with a youngling or other Jedi and they'll be let in on the secret
  * she has brilliant golden eyes (which freaked out Palpatine when he first met her because he was losing his shit thinking "oh my god there's another sith holy crap how")
  * sometimes the pupil will turn into a slit and freak out a Jedi but then they'll blink and it's back to normal
  * her skin is tinted a little bit navy blue and under her robes, she's covered in scales- though she's careful to just say she had an alien grandparent or something
  * this ^ is important because she blends into the night sky in her dragon form (yes its extra AF but all dragons are extra...and Anakin Skywalkers... you know what all the Skywalkers and Dragons are extra dramatic for no reason other than they are)
  * around the Jedi Temple, she is known as Creche Mother Esilth, Head of the Creche Mother's. She specifically raises the babies from infancy to toddlers until they are sorted into clans though she is known from time to time to go play with the slightly older children. 
  * she is a literal furnace in human form (space dragon perk) 
  * She has no qualms about sudden adoption as the clones would soon find out
  * she has adopted no less than 100 Jedi over her years at the temple- Mace is included as one of her children (he was in fact a grown-ass man and already on the Jedi council when she decided this and he's since learned to just roll with it
  * when Obi-Wan was still a young padawan, she adopted him and started a turf war with Qui-Gon over who got to keep smol bean obi-wan. 
  * although her official title is Creche Mother Esilth, most shorten it down to Mother Esilth. She is always happy and sometimes purrs when they refer to her as such 
  * she regularly meets up with Plo Koon and Shaak Ti and exchanges baby photos with the two council members 
  * Cody is both respectful and horrified when a strange woman dressed in Jedi robes and a herd of younglings following her like baby ducks comes up to him and gives him what he thinks is the shovel talk (he is too scarred by the slit pupils and growl in her voice to remember the specifics of why he was targetted)
  * Ahsoka is the recent child of her adopted children because she is A. adorable and we stan her and B. reminds her of Nereesh
  * because of the adoption above- she also engages in turf wars with Anakin over who gets to be the fun-loving parent (Anakin is upset because Esilth had a head start and she always reminds him any chance she gets)
  * she is a momma dragon and she will defend all her kids if need be
  * If you decide for order 66 to happen- she does reveal her dragon form during order 66 (whether Anakin falls or not, or the plot was discovered shortly before this time frame- if any amount of clones/sith attack the temple, she reveals herself to defend her home)
  * if order 66 happens, you can spin it any way you like but I like to think that she stays to hold back the clones and is successful in getting most if not all of the Jedi (padawans, wounded, younglings, masters, knights, initiates) off Coruscant where they meet up with whoever is left and spread out into the galaxy but if you want to be angsty, you can choose whether she makes it out of temple herself or not 



* * *

**Here Are Some Drabbles I Wrote For It**

* * *

There were whispers.

Whispers about the temple and its guardians. Everyone knew about the Jedi Guards that stood watch over the thousands of their Jedi kin that slumbered within its hallowed halls. Their haunting masks would stare back at you- as if daring you to make a wrong move.

But the rumours swirled of another- a being that hid out of the corner of your eye. If you blinked, it would be gone just as fast as you saw it. 

-

They call her Creche Mother Esilth.

No one knows quite how long she’s lived there and every Jedi to walk the halls of their home can attest that it’s not a matter of when or how- but simply an accepted fact. 

Although a silver lightsaber swing at her hip, polished and cared for with a delicate reverence of an initiate constructing their first sabre, she has never once drawn it from its holster.

She spends her days in the creche- cooing over the younglings in her care and seems to find great amusement in the drawings they make for her. At one point, she was found cackling through the hallowed halls after a group of younglings proudly declared themselves as the Menagerie Dragons, though no one could ever find out why.

Her smile is as sad as it is infectious and her eyes, a brilliant gold, seem to sharpen into a slit at a moment’s notice. 

-

Ahsoka Tano is nine-years-old when she sits down in front of Creche Mother Esilth and asks her if she remembers her family from _before_. 

She knows that to ask about the _before_ was usually something only close friends dared to do... but she feels safe in Mother Esilth care. Mother Esilth pauses and gives a tight smile,” Why do you ask, little one?”

Ahsoka thinks to the twins brought in to the Bear Clan, never to be parted because they both were force-sensitive and simply wonders...how many siblings do the Jedi have from the _before_ that were separated because the force decided to bless one but not the other?

Mother Esilth seems to sense her hesitance and runs an overly warm hand over her montrals and Ahsoka giggles. “I had a sister once...her name was Nereesh. And this…” her hand grasps the lightsaber at her side, “.. was hers.”


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force binds and weaves the Galaxy together.
> 
> It came before the first spark of life raged into a blazing fire, sweeping across planets and stars alike, burning life everywhere it went. Civilizations were born of that inferno and it continues to burn into the far reaches of the Unknown.
> 
> It will be there long after the flame it gave life to burns out.
> 
> Anything born of its flame is monstrous and beautiful and pure chaos. It will never be anything less or anything more. So how could they forget of those warriors of fire, hatched in their infancy from a galaxy on fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired and I blame MageofCole for that

* * *

The Force binds and weaves the Galaxy together.

Unseen and yet there, it began as suddenly as the universe itself- all-consuming and endless. It stretches itself from the furthest reaches of the Galaxy and is content to occupy more and more as it expands. It does not stop because planets burn or stars are born. It is there because it wills it so.

Species will whisper of it like a fairy tale, unconcerned or perhaps, unknowing of its overwhelming presence. It is just a story, they will whisper at night. An overreaching belief from a bygone era, they say as they stare out into the stars and wonder. They pat each other on the back and reassure themselves that there is nothing out there to be afraid of. 

**( _How naive_ it whispers back.)**

A mistake to be sure but one can not pity fools for not believing. It is merely something they are unable to comprehend and the Force will pay them no mind. It will not bow its attention to specks in a universe it continues to consume. It breathes and thrives and moves on but it never stops. It has never once paused from the moment of its creation. It plans to continue until the universe has nothing left to give and more. 

Long before the galaxy existed, before the very concept of its creation, it was there. It came before the first spark of life and, as it devoured the universe in its presence, it left a trail of fire in its wake. That spark of life, so small and barely there, raged into a blazing inferno, nurtured by its consuming power. It forces itself far and wide, sweeping across planets and stars alike, burning life everywhere it goes.

**(It will be there long after the flame it gave life to burns out.)**

It reaches far into the depths of the universe, still in its infancy and oh so fragile, and exhales. It breathes, the incandescence of it creates an everlasting sense of awe, and life begins. It was barely a thought and though mere mortals will continue to preach about their galaxy's creation, melodramatic and eloquent in their words, it is not. The Force looked out into its domain and decided its fate as easy as one would snap their fingers. 

The breath of life, burning and consuming all that it touches, will populate planets. Civilizations were born of that inferno and it continues to burn into the far reaches of the Unknown. That fire, that spark of life, is devastating and beautiful and absolute. 

The Force will find some who can sense it and becomes infatuated with them. The idea sparks into a new type of life. As everlasting and consuming as its maker, they are hatched in the fires of the centre of the galaxy.

As with anything born of its flame, they are monstrous and wonderful and pure chaos. They will never be anything less or anything more. They take flight from the fire of which they were born and soar through the stars, wings spread from one planet to another. The scales they cherish will shine brighter than any star and great talons will lift planets from their systems. The same breath as Its own, more concentrated and shining in a burning brilliance, will spew from their mouths.

They are Children of the Force and like their maker, they leave a burning trail of fire in their wake.

Stories will erupt in their birth and tales are told of their reign. Songs are sung of that same need to consume. Legends are made of the Daemiad, born at the centre of a galaxy that burned wherever they went, and of what utter myths they were.

How the mighty kings and queens of the sky are gone and blown to dust. They each find their ruin, spread across the universe that gave them life, and so utterly alone. They will rule the universe their maker for but a speck of time in comparison to their other siblings. They were power and life and they were fleeting from the minds of all who knew them.

**(The Force rages at the galaxy it nurtured and softly yells at the ones who can hear it when it finds out that its Children are all but forgotten. It howls in despair and screams back at the endless galaxy of beings who will never hear its voice. It will wonder for many years how they could forget of its Children, hatched in their infancy, from a galaxy on fire?)**

The Children of Force are remembered only by their siblings now known as the _Ekkai_. And it is in the Halls of the Anohrah that one of the last of Its children lives. 

She walks among her second siblings and raises the young ones from their fragile states to beings of immense power. She nurtures each Ekkai that comes into her creche and feels each loss as they leave her care.

She will hide behind the great stone walls of her second home and prowl its halls late at night, keeping watch, for those who would dare to harm the only family she's ever known.

Tentatively, she will reach out into her parent's presence and hope to feel the burning embers of her kin only to pull away- as if burned and isn't that silly? A being made of fire and life burned by the very force that gave her existence- and feel that familiar shame well up in her. They are gone and only a fool would continue to try and reach for those not there.

She, the first of her brood and last of her kind, lives in the hallowed halls of her second siblings and dreams of the kin long gone and the parent that refuses to let her go.

She, who would walk through the fires of life unburnt, is the last of the Daemiad.

Her name is Esilth and she is a Child of the Force.

* * *

There is a fire under her skin and it licks at the surface, threatening to burst open at a moment's notice, but she pays it no mind. A tear slips from her as the Force, her parent, begins to hum. It's content in a way she hasn't felt since her birth so long ago and she embraces its presence, desperate for the pure love and affection it radiates.

**(She loves her maker but it is unforgiving and cruel and fair. She does not blame It nor does she resent It. She is grateful to still feel It long after the death of her kin. Of Nereesh. Of Adru and Bendrir.)**

It was so small she might have missed it if she hadn't been so entirely focused on Its presence. She tries to grasp on the light, fumbling to focus on its signature but as she dives down, deeper and deeper, into the embrace of her parent's presence, Esilth can sense him. 

He is small and fragile and barely there.

He will not be born to the heat of the galaxy like she and her kind but to a woman, shackled yet unbroken, under twin suns.

He will not feel the weight of the galaxy in his body, burning and reviving him one after the other in an infinite cycle, and wonder if there is more to life than the inescapable heat he's consumed by.

He won't feel the heat of the force curl its embrace around him- comforting him for he is the last of his kin and so utterly alone in a universe populated by trillions of beings.

He will never feel the itch of wings unseen and the need to fly through the stars.

There will be no heat building up in the back of his throat and the breath of the Force as it exhales through him.

He will not feel trapped in a smaller body as the nagging thought sits in the back of his mind that he can pick planets up by his talons and knock them together as easily as one smashes rocks. 

He will never be one of the Daemiad but he is a Child of a Force.

He is her brother and his presence, only just starting its existence, hums in the back of her mind.

He is her kin and she one of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Dai Bendu, which is the language of the Jedi. Here is a link to a dictionary for more reference: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JU15jeoKpsvwcsVCoLzmgVjprqo3lLhB8D60Qcmxevg/edit#gid=1188770603
> 
> Ekkai - force-sensitives but not limited to Jedi  
> Anohrah - this is used specifically for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant (second meaning is Home)


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has waited for what is a blink of an eye in her time and yet an eternity seems to have passed by the time she meets her only surviving sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short drabble I had

* * *

She stands in the back of the room, waiting in the shadows, as he walks through the doors into the Council Room.

It is Yoda, her oldest second sibling whose eyes sparkle with the same mischief as her kin, that speaks first," Your name, what is, young one, hmm?"

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, her beloved son, stand behind the boy. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and she laughs at him through their bond, startingly the poor boy. His master pays it no mind, either through ignorance or choice, as he keeps his hand firmly clasped on her young brother's shoulder. The boy, last of her kin and shining so brightly in their parent's presence, gives a small smile as he answers, "My name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

Jinn speaks then, a knowing tell in his signature that he was up to no good. "Masters, I believe Anakin to be the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Mother Esilth has offered to test this theory for you, Master Jinn. Only if you truly believe he is who you claim, that is." Mace, her second son, wears a face of stone but underneath she can feel the amusement leaking from his presence.

She steps forward then, hood down so they may see her face, and smiles down at her kin. A small gasp escapes Anakin at her and she knows what he sees. Skin tinted a little too blue to be normal and piercing golden eyes. Her horns are small in this form but no less intimidating to look at-the ridges that cover them only add to its features. More than one initiate has balked in front of her when she quirks an eyebrow and asks if they are willing to give it their all to serve in the creches.

**(As if she would accept anything less for the children under her care.)**

Jinn raises an eyebrow but nods his head, "I would be honoured if the Great Mother would test my theory."

Kneeling in front of her kin, she reaches out with her presence and smiles, one so blinding and bright, when he reaches back for her. She begins to run her hands through his blond hair, "How appropriate that one of my kin would wear the name Skywalker. I have no doubt It found great amusement in honouring its Elder Children this way."

Jinn makes a triumphant noise, "So he is the _Daisha_ , then?" as the other masters begin to murmur around them. Anakin goes tense under her hands and she opens her arms, accepting him into her embrace, and stands. Her kin wraps his thin arms around her neck and she presses a kiss onto his forehead lightly.

"No, Master Jinn, I never said that. You are, however, right on one account. He was born of the force like my kin and I- he is my brother, Master Jinn, and I have been waiting an awfully long time for him to make his way to me." She sweeps past the Masters on the council, ignoring her son's exclamations that "she's adopting another one!" and the cackles of Yoda.

In her arms, Anakin tightens his hold and his breathing evens out.


End file.
